La promesa de Marron
by Y. Honey
Summary: Marron y Trunks visitan un campamento abandonado que guarda un secreto de la infancia de Marron, pero... ¿en qué consiste ese secreto? OneShot con un poco de romance entre Trunks y Marron.


Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar un par de años antes del comienzo de Dragon Ball GT.

**La Promesa de Marron**

**Por **

**Yuna Luna 78**

000

Un costoso automóvil deportivo salió de la carretera y se detuvo en la entrada de un camino casi completamente oculto por la nieve. Del auto bajó una joven pareja: un atractivo muchacho de cabello lila, y una linda rubia que se envolvía en un abrigo rojo.

— ¿Para qué me pediste que te trajera hasta aquí? — Preguntó el muchacho, mirando el bosque cubierto de nieve que se extendía a su alrededor mientras se abrochaba su chamarra, — No hay nada en este lugar.

— Te lo diré cuando lleguemos. — Respondió la rubia, que estaba ocupada en sacar una mochila del auto.

— Pensé que ya habíamos llegado. ¿Todavía tenemos qué caminar?

— No será mucho, el lugar que buscamos está sólo un poco más adelante por este camino. — Explicó ella, echándose la mochila al hombro y comenzando a andar.

— Muy bien, te sigo. — Comentó el muchacho que, luego de encender la alarma de su vehículo, alcanzó a su compañera.

El camino que recorrieron estaba bordeado por altos árboles, pero resultó no ser muy largo y, después de la primera curva, la pareja encontró un arco hecho de madera y más allá, un claro con varias mesas hechas con troncos y muchas cabañas de aspecto abandonado.

— Bien, ya estamos aquí, Trunks.

— ¿En dónde estamos Marron? No conocía este lugar. — Comentó el muchacho.

— No me sorprende que no lo conocieras, era un campamento para señoritas. Mis padres me enviaron aquí en una ocasión cuando era niña, pero el lugar cerró hace tres años. — Explicó la rubia al tiempo que marchaba hacia las mesas.

— ¿No me vas a explicar por qué estamos aquí? — Preguntó Trunks, que había comenzado a pensar que todo esto no era más que un elaborado plan de su compañera para estar a solas con él.

— Vine a devolver esto. — Contestó Marron, que entonces sacó una pañoleta naranja de su mochila y se la mostró a Trunks.

— ¿Pero a quién le vas a dar esto? — Comentó él mientras miraba a su alrededor, — Aquí no hay nadie.

— Bueno, con dejarla aquí es suficiente para mí. Estoy segura de que el dueño la verá tarde o temprano.

— ¿El dueño?

— Es una larga historia. — Dijo ella, — Pero no creo que la quieras escuchar.

— No me molestaría. — Le aseguró él, — Ya estamos aquí y tú me dijiste que me explicarías todo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te contaré la historia.

— ¿Por qué no entramos allá? — Sugirió Trunks, que luego de echar un rápido vistazo a las cabañas, descubrió que una de las más pequeñas estaba abierta. — Será mejor que estar aquí en el frío.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo la rubia, — vamos entonces.

El par no tardó mucho en entrar a la pequeña cabaña y descubrir que en realidad era una oficina que, afortunadamente, aún tenía una mesa y cuatro sillas. Luego de limpiar un poco, Marron sacó un termo y dos tazas de su mochila.

— ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? — Preguntó, — Pensé que tal vez haría falta algo caliente para beber y…

— Una taza estaría bien. — Dijo el muchacho.

Marron sirvió el chocolate en silencio y cuando terminó, se sentó frente a Trunks. — Gracias por aceptar traerme.

—No es nada. — Dijo él, — Como siempre buscas a mi hermana cuando llamas a mi casa, el que me buscaras hoy a mi me hizo pensar que sería algo importante.

— Para mi lo es. — Dijo ella. — Es muy importante.

— Oye… ¿Por qué le pediste a Bra que le dijera a tus padres que pasarían todo el día juntas?

— Porque ellos no me dejarían venir aquí sola. — Dijo Marron, — y la razón por la que estoy aquí es un secreto para ellos.

— Hablando de eso… ¿No tenías una historia qué contarme?

La rubia bebió un sorbo de su chocolate antes de responder. — Todo sucedió hace diez años. — Comenzó, — Era la primera vez que visitaba un campamento y…

000

_La pequeña niña rubia se levantó de su cama y caminó decidida hacia la puerta de la cabaña que compartía con otras diez niñas en el campamento. Tenía toda la intención de salir de allí y alejarse el mayor tiempo posible. Además, tenía una muy buena razón para eso: estaba harta de que las otras se burlaran de su pequeña nariz. Marron no entendía porqué lo hacían, en especial porque les había explicado ya varias veces que sólo apenas el año anterior su nariz había comenzado a crecer._

— _¿A dónde vas, nariz invisible? — Llamó Levina, la niña más popular del campamento y la responsable de que toda la cabaña se burlara de la nariz de Marron. — ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotras?_

— _Así es, ya no quiero estar aquí._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que además de tener una nariz invisible también eres cobarde? — Se burló Levina. _

_Marron miró atentamente a Levina, normalmente prefería evitar los problemas, pero luego de recibir burlas por tres días, ya estaba harta. Además, su madre le había aconsejado que no permitiera que nadie la hiciera menos. Fue entonces que decidió que ya era hora de defenderse un poco._

— _No soy cobarde. — Dijo la pequeña Marron, — Y tal vez tengo nariz invisible, pero al menos no tengo orejas de abanico como tú._

_Levina inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los oídos; era cierto que sus orejas estaban levantadas un poco, pero siempre lo disimulaba con su peinado. No tenía idea de que Marron se había dado cuenta de ese detalle._

— _¡Mis orejas no son como tú dices, retira lo que dijiste!_

— _¡Primero promete que no volverás a burlarte de mi nariz, si no lo haces nunca dejaré de decirte orejas de abanico!_

_Levina gruñó por el revés de la situación, no esperaba que Marron decidiera defenderse, pues desde que la vio pensó que sería presa fácil. Molesta, la niña intentó pensar en una manera de desquitarse y ganar la discusión. De pronto, tuvo una idea que le permitiría eso._

— _Muy bien. Si quieres que deje de burlarme de tu nariz invisible, tendrás que probar que no eres una cobarde. — Dijo Levina con una sonrisa burlona. — ¡Tendrás que ir a quitarle algo al ermitaño!_

— _¿A quién?_

— _Es normal que no sepas quién es, es tu primer año aquí. — Dijo Levina, — El ermitaño es un hombre que vive sólo en el bosque y que es capaz de matar osos con un dedo… además, dicen que se come a los niños que se pierden en la montaña. Según los rumores, nadie le ha visto la cara, pero todos aseguran que lleva una pañoleta naranja en el cuello. Si logras quitársela, nunca más me burlaré de tu nariz. Claro que no lo harás… eres una cobarde._

_Marron bajó la mirada y durante casi un minuto se mantuvo en silencio. No tenía la menor intención de ir sola al bosque, pero si eso significaba que las demás no se burlarían de ella…_

— _Está bien. — Aceptó Marron, — Iré a conseguir esa cosa._

000

— No puedo creerlo… tú siempre fuiste más madura que yo. — Dijo Trunks, — ¿Y ahora me cuentas que aceptaste ese reto sólo para que una niña idiota dejara de burlarse de ti?

— Tenía nueve años y además, en ese momento me pareció que lo único que Levina quería era ver si en verdad tenía el valor para entrar al bosque. — Se defendió Marron. — Estoy segura de que tú y Goten habrían aceptado también.

— ¡Por supuesto que habríamos aceptado! — Sonrió Trunks, — La verdad creo que me habría parecido un reto muy divertido. Pero él y yo ya podíamos defendernos, tú nunca has tenido entrenamiento.

— Cierto, pero como te dije, creí que Levina inventó todo y que eso del ermitaño era sólo un cuento.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? — Quiso saber Trunks, bastante interesado en saber el resto de la historia.

Marron suspiró, — Pues pasó que fui lo bastante tonta como para entrar al bosque, y entonces…

000

_La niña no tenía la menor idea de cuánto había pasado desde que salió del campamento, estaba tan molesta con las otras niñas y en especial con Levina, que ni siquiera se había molestado en ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Para ese momento, Marron ya se había convencido de que el ermitaño no era más que pura mentira, y planeaba simplemente llegar a la montaña más cercana y luego volver para así demostrarles a las otras niñas que ella no era cobarde._

_Fue entonces que Marron se dio cuenta de que su plan tenía una falla de un tamaño considerable: en su prisa por llegar a la montaña se había olvidado que no había caminos que recorrieran el bosque, el único camino era el que conectaba al campamento con la carretera. Y ahora, luego de quién sabe cuanto tiempo caminando, entendió que no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba y de que no sabía cómo volver al campamento. Y había algo aún peor, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pronto anochecería._

_Tratando de evitar que el miedo la controlara, la pequeña Marron miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, pero fue inútil, no veía nada que le recordara por dónde había llegado hasta esa parte del bosque. La montaña ya se veía cerca, pero eso no le servía de nada, ella quería saber en dónde estaba el campamento. _

—_Pero tal vez… — Dijo la niña en voz baja luego de pensar por un momento, — Si llego a lo alto de la montaña podré ver hacia dónde está el campamento y así regresar…_

_Convencida de que esa era su mejor opción, Marron volvió a ponerse en marcha, deseando por primera y última vez haber seguido aprendiendo artes marciales con sus padres, al menos así quizás habría aprendido a volar y podría haberse evitado todo este lío._

_Un largo rato más tarde, Marron llegó al fin al pie de la montaña, pero el sol ya estaba por hundirse en el horizonte y la luz ya era muy escasa. Intentar escalar la montaña sería una verdadera locura, pero para la niña de nueve años, la única opción que le quedaba era subir hasta poder ver el campamento. _

_Un poco después, escuchó que algo se movía a su izquierda, detrás de un árbol caído. Intrigada, la niña decidió acercarse, sólo para encontrar que detrás del árbol caído, una enorme masa de pelo se movía de un modo extraño. La enorme masa resultó ser un oso de proporciones gigantescas que estaba ocupado desenterrando algo de debajo del tronco. Justo cuando Marron decidió que sería muy prudente alejarse de allí lo más rápido y discretamente posible, el animal levantó la mirada y la descubrió._

_Para el oso hambriento, Marron no representaba otra cosa más que comida fácil; de hecho, le representaba un bocado mucho más sustancioso y aparentemente más fácil de capturar que el tejón que había estado intentando sacar de su madriguera sin éxito. Convencido de que la niña sería una mejor fuente de alimento, el oso soltó un potente rugido y se abalanzó sobre su nueva presa._

000

— ¿En verdad te topaste con un oso?

— Un oso hambriento. — Indicó Marron, — Y nada amigable, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— Eso a mi no me habría asustado. — Comentó Trunks luego de beber un trago de su taza, — A fin de cuentas hace diez años ya era capaz de vencer con facilidad a uno de esos animales… pero tú, la verdad no entiendo cómo te las arreglaste para escapar.

Marron también bebió un poco más de su chocolate antes de contestar; en realidad no le gustaba recordar cuando el oso comenzó a perseguirla, — Fue sólo suerte. Me había echado a correr y…

000

_La niña corría lo más rápido que podía, pero estaba consciente de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el oso, que ya estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia, cayera sobre ella; pero a pesar de saber eso, el miedo la obligaba a seguir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces, en el momento en que el animal estaba por cerrar sus fauces sobre ella, Marron sintió que alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y se la llevaba volando a gran velocidad._

_El viaje por los aires no duró demasiado y en cuestión de segundos, la asustada niña era colocada cuidadosamente en suelo firme. Muy sorprendida por el hecho de encontrarse en una pieza, Marron abrió lentamente los ojos para descubrir que estaba junto a una cabaña al parecer en lo alto de la montaña y que frente a ella, sentado en un tocón había un hombre ocupado en avivar el fuego de una fogata._

_El extraño era un personaje bastante interesante, no podía verle el rostro, pero vestía un largo abrigo café y tenía un brillante cabello negro, aunque lo que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Marron fue que él llevaba una pañoleta naranja atada alrededor del cuello. Justo como habían dicho las otras niñas del campamento. Entonces… ¡él debía ser el ermitaño que se comía a los niños que se perdían en el bosque! Sintiendo que el miedo regresaba, Marron pasó saliva y retrocedió un poco intentando no hacer ningún ruido._

— _¿A dónde vas niña? — Preguntó el ermitaño sin girarse para ver a su huésped. — No tengo intención de estar sacándote del bosque toda la noche así que será mejor que te quedes en donde estás hasta que decida qué hacer contigo. ¿Entiendes?_

_Marron se paralizó de inmediato al verse descubierta, y sólo con gran esfuerzo logró responder con un tímido, — Sí señor._

— _Bien, que bueno que lo entiendes. Y ahora… ¿Por qué no me dices qué estabas haciendo sola en el bosque? — Preguntó el ermitaño al tiempo que se giraba para poder mirar a la niña._

— _Yo… — Marron se quedó sin habla al ver finalmente el rostro del extraño; era un hombre joven y apuesto, sus ojos azules la examinaban con curiosidad y su rostro… la niña en verdad no podía explicarlo, pero le resultaba muy familiar._

— _¿Me decías? — Insistió el joven ermitaño mientras miraba a la pequeña con atención._

_La pequeña Marron decidió hacer a un lado el hecho de que éste hombre le pareciera familiar, ya que decidió que sólo era un truco del ermitaño para distraerla y así poder comérsela. _

— _Te estoy hablando, niña. _

— _Es que… yo…_

— _Cálmate, no tengo pensado comerte si eso es lo que estás pensando. — Dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, que ya había escuchado lo que los niños del pueblo cercano solían decir sobre él._

— _Pero…_

— _Si te quisiera de cena, habría dejado que el oso te matara para luego asustarlo y traerte aquí. — Dijo impaciente el ermitaño. — ¿No crees?_

— _Bueno… supongo que sí…_

— _Exacto. Así que dime… ¿Cómo te llamas y qué hacías sola en el bosque? Acaba de anochecer y la mayoría de los niños ya están en sus casas._

— _Me llamo Marron, y entré porque las niñas del campamento… _

— _¿Vienes del campamento para señoritas? _

_La niña asintió._

_El joven ermitaño se acomodó en el tocón y suspiró, — Cuéntame todo._

000

— Tuviste suerte de encontrarte con ese tipo. — Dijo Trunks luego de que terminó su bebida, — Por lo visto no era nada de lo que esa tal Levina te dijo.

— No, afortunadamente no lo fue. — Contestó la rubia, — ¿Más chocolate? Aun queda suficiente para otra taza.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho le extendió su taza, la cual Marron llenó de inmediato. Luego de eso, esperó a que ella decidiera continuar la historia.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó la muchacha.

— En nada importante. ¿No me dirás qué más pasó con ese ermitaño? — Pidió él, — Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que hiciste luego. ¿Intentaste escapar o algo así?

Marron rió en voz baja, — ¿Después del éxito que tuve al escapar del oso? No, en realidad yo…

000

— _Y es por eso que entré al bosque. — Terminó Marron, que ya se había sentado junto al fuego mientras explicaba todo lo que pasó en el campamento. _

— _Ya veo. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman tus padres?_

— _Mi papá se llama Krilin y mi mamá se llama C-18. _

_El ermitaño levantó las cejas y se enderezó al escuchar el nombre de la madre de la niña que tenía frente a él. ¿Acaso esta niñita era la hija de su gemela? Cierto, él sabía que su hermana se había casado con el enano amigo de Gokú, y lo sabía porque por años estuvo al pendiente de ella en secreto hasta que se convenció de que sería feliz al lado del chaparrito calvo; era sólo que nunca pensó que llegarían a tener una hija pero… A fin de cuentas, para eso se casaba la gente: para tener hijos juntos._

_Pero C-17 jamás se imaginó que llegaría a conocer a su sobrina de este modo. De hecho, aún no podía creer que esta niña tan linda era su sobrina… tenía una sobrina, y el descubrirlo lo hacía sentirse… ¿feliz? El cyborg no pudo evitar sonreír complacido mientras miraba de nuevo a la pequeña, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro._

— _¿Le pasa algo señor?_

— _No, nada es sólo que estaba pensando… — Respondió C-17, que no entendía por qué las otras niñas del campamento se habían burlado de su sobrina; en especial porque a él le parecía que Marron era la niña más perfecta del mundo. — Y creo que ya sé porque esas niñas te estaban molestando._

— _¿Lo sabe?_

— _Creo que lo hicieron porque te tienen envidia. De seguro eres la niña más bonita del campamento y eso no les agradó. — Dijo el cyborg, — Será mejor que no les hagas caso. _

_Marron ciertamente apreciaba que el ermitaño la hubiera salvado del oso, pero este repentino cambio en su actitud le parecía extraño. No era normal que primero hubiera sido brusco y ahora decidiera ser amable, aunque tal vez lo hacía porque quería que ella no le tuviera miedo._

— _¿Tiene teléfono aquí señor? — Preguntó Marron, que acababa de recordar que una regla del campamento era avisar a la primera oportunidad en caso de alejarse demasiado._

— _No es necesario que llames, yo te llevaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. — Le dijo el cyborg mientras sonreía, — Y Marron, no me llames señor, que me haces sentir anciano._

— _¿Y cómo le puedo decir? — Se defendió la niña. — Usted no me ha dicho cómo se llama._

_C-17 se dio cuenta de que aún no había decidido si debía decirle a Marron quién era él en realidad. Lo más seguro era que Marron no creería que él era su tío y además, también debía considerar que su hermana creía que él estaba muerto. El cyborg sabía que eso era un problema, pues temía que si C-18 descubría que él también había vuelto a la vida, no tardaría mucho en ir a buscarlo y era posible que eso pudiera poner en peligro su matrimonio, ya que él estaba seguro de que el esposo de su hermana no vería con buenos ojos su regreso. _

_Si había algo seguro, era que C-17 no quería poner en riesgo la felicidad de su hermana, y el revelarle su identidad a Marron podría lograr eso. Para evitar causar problemas, el cyborg decidió que la única opción que le quedaba era seguir manteniendo su identidad en secreto, aún a su sobrina. ¿Pero entonces qué nombre podría darle?_

— _Señor… ¿No me va a decir cómo se llama?_

— _¿Eh?... Sí claro, mi nombre es… — El cyborg dudó por un momento mientras pensaba qué decir. — Me llamo… Jinzo… Jinzo Ningen._

— _Pues entonces, déjeme darle las gracias por salvarme señor Ningen. — Ofreció Marron, inclinándose un poco._

— _Por nada Marron. — Sonrió C-17, — ¿Pero qué te dije de llamarme señor? Prefiero que me digas… no sé… Tío Jinzo. ¿De acuerdo?_

_La niña dudó un momento pero al final decidió que estaba bien, a fin de cuentas, el ermitaño no le había dado razones para no confiar en él. — De acuerdo… tío Jinzo._

_C-17 se alegró y se sintió complacido al escuchar eso. — No suena mal. ¿No crees? _

— _Pues… creo que no._

— _¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó el cyborg mientras volvía a avivar el fuego de su fogata, — No tengo cereal ni nada por el estilo, pero hay leche y algo de pan dulce. ¿Te gustaría un poco?_

— _¡Claro que sí! — Aceptó gustosa Marron, que al escuchar la oferta de comida, recordó que se había saltado la cena. _

— _Espera aquí entonces. — Pidió C-17 al tiempo que entraba en su cabaña._

_Marron cenó junto al ermitaño, quien pasó la mayor parte del tiempo preguntándole cosas sobre ella y también acerca de sus padres, en especial de su mamá. Quizás a la niña le habría parecido sospechoso al principio, pero ahora ya le tenía la bastante confianza al tío Jinzo como para no dudar de que sólo le interesaba saber cómo era su familia._

— _No tenía idea de que tu papá trabajara en una escuela de artes marciales en ciudad Satán. — Comentó el cyborg. _

— _Sí, y es el mejor maestro de la escuela. — Dijo la niña con orgullo._

— _Y eso de que tu madre le quitara sesenta millones de Zenny al inútil de Mister Satán… — C-17 rió en voz baja al imaginar a su hermana extorsionando al mayor farsante del mundo para después invertirlo todo en Capsule Corp., en verdad le resultaba lo más hilarante que había escuchado en años. — ¡De seguro fue algo digno de verse!_

— _¿Usted también cree que Mister Satán es un inútil? — Preguntó la niña, — Mis papás siempre dicen eso, y sus amigos también. Pero yo no puedo decir eso porque todos los otros niños no me creen._

_C-17 volvió a reír. — Cierto, de seguro nadie te creería. Pero no te preocupes, al menos tú y tus padres saben la verdad sobre ese tipo y eso vale mucho._

— _Tío Jinzo… ¿se molestaría mucho si le pido que me lleve al campamento? — Pidió la niña, que al mirar al cielo se dio cuenta de que la Luna ya estaba en todo lo alto. — Si no regreso mi mamá se va a asustar mucho._

_El cyborg asintió, — Tienes razón. Ya es hora de llevarte de regreso. Bien, termina tu cena para pondremos en marcha. Te llevare volando… ¿está bien?_

_La niña sonrió, — ¡Sí, me gusta volar es muy divertido!_

_Poco después, C-17 aterrizaba gentilmente detrás de unos árboles no muy lejos del campamento, pero lo suficientemente oculto para que nadie pudiera verles._

— _Bueno, ya estamos aquí. — Dijo el cyborg con un poco de tristeza en su voz, — Supongo que será mejor que vayas a buscar a uno de los consejeros, recuerda que vimos cómo te buscaban cuando veníamos para acá._

— _Sí… creo que es lo mejor. — Aceptó la niña. — Gracias por todo tío Jinzo, de verdad._

_El cyborg se limitó a mirar a su sobrina con un creciente cariño cuando recordó la razón por la que ella se había atrevido a entrar sola al bosque. — Toma Marron, quiero que te quedes con esto. — Dijo luego de quitarse la pañoleta, que le ofreció a la pequeña._

— _¿Su pañuelo? Pero tío Jinzo…_

— _Es lo que esas niñas envidiosas te pidieron. ¿Cierto? — Le preguntó el cyborg, — Anda, tómala y dales una lección, así verán que no eres una cobarde._

_Lentamente, la niña tomó la prenda que le ofrecían, — Tío Jinzo… no tenía porqué hacer esto… y es que usted… usted me ha ayudado mucho hoy. ¿Cómo podría pagarle?_

_C-17 le acarició el cabello a la niña y suspiró, ya era hora de pedírselo, y aunque no le agradaba en absoluto pedirle justamente eso, tendría qué hacerlo. — Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí Marron. _

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Tienes qué prometerme que no le dirás a tus padres nada sobre mí. Ellos nunca deben saber que me has visto. ¿Puedes prometerme eso? — Le preguntó el cyborg, tomándola suavemente por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

— _Pero… ¿por qué?_

— _Es que… no quiero que se preocupen, es mejor para ellos pensar que tú sola lograste salir del bosque. Además, si voy a ser un ermitaño, necesito mantener mi existencia en secreto. ¿Entiendes?_

— _No. Pero si eso es lo que usted quiere tío Jinzo… — Dijo la niña con un poco de tristeza, — Entonces lo haré. No les diré a mis papás que usted me ayudó ni tampoco que lo conocí. Lo prometo._

— _Te lo agradezco. — Respondió C-17. — Eres una niña adorable Marron, me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido. Cuídate mucho._

_Luego de decir esto, el cyborg se giró y se preparó para salir a vuelo hacia su cabaña, pero el sentir que una pequeña mano tiraba de su abrigo lo detuvo._

— _A mi también me dio gusto conocerlo. — Dijo Marron, — Y le prometo… le prometo que algún día voy a devolverle su pañuelo. _

_C-17 simplemente sonrió. — Dale un gran abrazo a tu madre cuando la veas._

— _Sí, lo haré._

— _Adiós Marron. — Y así, finalmente el cyborg se elevó y no tardó en perderse de vista._

— _¡Cuídese mucho tío Jinzo, y no olvide, algún día le devolveré su pañoleta! — Gritó Marron, esperando que el amable ermitaño hubiera podido escucharla. Poco después un consejero, que había escuchado la voz de la niña, apareció para llevarla de vuelta al campamento._

000

Trunks se terminó su segunda taza de chocolate y luego miró a Marron un poco desconcertado. — ¿Y nadie jamás te preguntó de dónde sacaste ese pañuelo naranja? — Preguntó mientras tomaba la prenda y la examinaba con curiosidad, — ¿Ni siquiera tus padres?

— Ellos no saben que la tengo. — Dijo ella, — Pensé que sería mejor mantenerla en secreto, al igual que mi encuentro con el ermitaño.

— ¿Por qué no lo devolviste antes?

Marron suspiró, — Nunca volví a este campamento, y no podía pedirle a mis padres que me trajeran aquí sin revelar el secreto del tío Jinzo.

— Me sorprende que hayas podido mantener un secreto como ese por tanto tiempo. A mi me habría costado mucho trabajo. — Admitió él.

— Lo hice por que lo prometí. — Respondió la rubia, — Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Trunks asintió y le devolvió a Marron la franela naranja. — ¿Ya no tienes chocolate?

— No. Pero puedes terminarte el mío si quieres. — Ofreció ella, — A mi no me gusta mucho, prefiero el té con miel.

— ¿Entonces porqué no trajiste eso? — Preguntó Trunks luego de vaciar la taza de la rubia.

— Es fácil, porque Bra me contó que a ti te gusta mucho el chocolate caliente. — Explicó Marron mientras guardaba el termo y las tazas en su mochila. — ¿No es cierto?

Trunks parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido, — Pues… sí, es cierto.

— Me alegro, tenía miedo de que Bra me hubiera hecho una broma.

Marron se colgó la mochila al hombro y luego de sacudir la pañoleta, salió de la oficina. — Iré a buscar en dónde poner esto. ¿Me acompañas?

— Sí, claro. — Respondió el muchacho, que se apresuró a seguir a su compañera.

Trunks se limitó a observar a Marron mientras buscaba un lugar para poner la pañoleta. Al principio pensó en colgarla de una puerta o una ventana, pero ahora no parecía segura de que fuera buena idea.

— ¿De verdad crees que ese ermitaño aún vive por aquí? — Preguntó luego de un rato.

— Sí, estoy segura. Es una lástima que no tenga idea de cómo llegar a su cabaña, eso me ahorraría muchos problemas. — Dijo ella, que ya había decidido que lo mejor sería dejar la pañoleta atada a una rama junto a la otra sorpresa que tenía para el tío Jinzo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Por ahora no, pero te avisaré si la necesito. — Contestó la rubia mientras se acercaba a un árbol con ramas bajas. Cuando estuvo segura de que ese árbol le serviría, Marron sacó una cadena de la que colgaba un broche plateado y se acercó a la rama más baja.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Trunks.

—Un regalo que quiero dejarle al ermitaño. — Indicó ella, — Después de tanto tiempo, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

— Parece caro. — Comentó el muchacho, que al acercarse, pudo evaluar la joya.

— Lo es, me tomó casi tres años ahorrar para comprarlo. — Explicó ella, que había comenzado a atar la pañoleta en la rama.

Trunks se recargó en un árbol cercano y miró en silencio cómo Marron se ocupaba en acomodar la pañoleta y luego colgar junto a la prenda la cadena con el broche que le había mostrado. Normalmente esto le habría parecido una pérdida de tiempo, pero tenía que admitir que en realidad no lo había pasado nada mal; y el hecho de que ella fuera capaz de mantener una promesa por tanto tiempo le agradaba, mostraba que ella era leal y digna de confianza, algo que en realidad no había buscado en Marron antes.

— Ya terminé. — Anunció la rubia de repente. — Creo que aquí queda lo bastante visible para que el señor Jinzo lo encuentre si llega a pasar por el campamento.

— Sí, es un buen lugar.

— ¿Te parece bien si ya nos vamos? — Preguntó Marron, que luego de sacudirse, entró al camino y comenzó a andar hacia el auto, — No es que me desagrade este lugar, pero hace demasiado frío.

Trunks asintió y alcanzó a Marron. Mientras caminaban juntos, el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla con atención, meditando en cuánto había cambiado la opinión que tenía de su amiga de la infancia en tan sólo un par de horas.

— Gracias Trunks. — Dijo ella en voz baja deteniéndose, — Te agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado… en verdad significa mucho para mi.

El muchacho también se detuvo y, al hacerlo, notó cómo la luz del sol se reflejaba en los ojos de Marron y el modo en que hacía brillar su lindo cabello rubio. Trunks se sintió repentinamente nervioso, en todos los años que tenía de conocer a Marron nunca la había visto tan… ¿linda?

— ¿P-por qué me miras así?

— Perdona. — Pidió Trunks, que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que las mejillas de Marron se habían sonrojado un poco. — ¿Te molesta?

— Es sólo que… haces que me sienta un poco nerviosa pero…

— Lo siento. — Dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada, — Ya no lo haré.

—…No, en realidad no me molesta. — Terminó ella, — Es sólo que nadie me mira de ese modo y…

— ¿Te gustaría… ir conmigo a algún otro lugar cuando lleguemos a la ciudad? — La interrumpió Trunks, tan sorprendido como ella por la súbita invitación; y es que él no lo había planeado, las palabras simplemente habían salido de sus labios. — Claro… no tienes qué aceptar pero…

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una… cita?

— Bueno… yo sólo pensé que podríamos ir… pero si no quieres está bien, es que la verdad no sé que estoy diciendo pero yo… — Trunks dejó de balbucear en el momento en que sintió la mano de ella tomarlo del brazo.

— Me encantaría. — Le dijo, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa cuando él la miró con una expresión llena de duda.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, de verdad me encantaría tener una cita contigo.

— Gracias.

Y sin decir más, la joven pareja avanzó en silencio por el camino hasta que salieron del bosque; ambos sintiéndose felices de haber conseguido mucho más de lo que esperaban al comenzar el día.

000

Un mes más tarde…

Una figura que caminaba cerca del campamento abandonado notó un extraño brillo plateado en la rama de un árbol y se acercó para averiguar de qué se trataba.

La figura resultó ser un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que miró extrañado lo que encontró colgando de la rama: una pañoleta naranja que de inmediato reconoció como suya, y un broche plateado. Presa de la curiosidad, abrió el broche para encontrar un pedazo de papel doblado cuidadosamente y al abrirlo descubrió un mensaje que decía:

"Hola tío Jinzo. Cumplí mi promesa, espero que esté muy bien. Con cariño, Marron."

C-17 rió en voz baja y guardó la nota de papel en su bolsillo, junto al pañuelo naranja que había guardado allí segundos antes. Sólo entonces se permitió mirar bien lo que había en el broche: en el lado izquierdo había una fotografía de su sobrina justo como la recordaba; mientras que en el derecho, había una fotografía de Marron como una hermosa adolescente acompañada de sus padres.

— Tu hija en realidad es una jovencita muy especial, hermana. Te felicito. — Murmuró C-17 con una sonrisa y, luego de guardar el broche, continuó su marcha por el bosque.

_FIN_

000

Notas:

Esta historia está escrita en conjunto con Fabian Cruz, quien ideó el concepto original. Luego de pedirle permiso, me dejó escribir el fanfic basándome en esa idea. También me ayudó a revisar el estilo, por lo que desde aquí un agradecimiento para él.

La razón principal por la que me llamó la atención esta idea lo bastante como para escribirla fue que me gustó mucho la posibilidad de mostrar el modo en que C-17 conoce a su sobrina.

Otra de las razones por las que me decidí a hacerla es que hay muy pocos (¿creo que ninguno?) fanfics en español que muestran que entre Trunks y Marron podría darse algo de corte romántico. No sé ustedes pero a mi me agrada más esta pareja que juntar a Trunks con Pan… digo, Trunks le lleva mínimo doce años a Pan y sólo tres o cuatro a Marron, por lo que me parece que esta última pareja hace más sentido.

Sólo me resta esperar que hayan disfrutado la historia, gracias por leer.


End file.
